The present invention relates to an electronic tire pressure gauge with a rotary pressure measuring head, wherein the pressure measuring head of the electronic tire pressure gauge is buckled with the meter body, so that the pressure measuring head is rotatable to acquire a preferred measuring orientation.
Conventionally, a tire pressure gauge has a measuring post hidden at the distal end of the meter body. It is telescopic according to the tire pressure. The tire pressure is displayed by the scale in the post. When the tire pressure is high, the post has a larger protruded length, and vice versa. Another, electronic tire pressure meters are developed. In that, a pressuring sensing electronic element is installed at an inner wall of the air tap of pressure measuring head. The inner and outer wall of the meter body is installed with a circuit board (PC board), a liquid crystal panel, a switching button, batteries and other components. Thereby, when the air tap of the pressure measuring head is inserted into the tap of a tire, the pressuring sensing electronic element serves to sense the tire pressure and the measured pressure is digitally displayed on the liquid crystal panel. However, in this prior art electronic tire pressure meter, since the pressure measuring head is fixedly combined to the meter body, when the tire is still, since the positions of the taps of four wheels are randomly distributed, the pressure measuring head must be matched to the positions of the taps for measuring the tire pressure. However, the positions of the taps of four wheels are randomly distributed, the liquid crystal panel can not always face to the user. Thus, it is often that the user must be pulled out the electronic tire pressure gauge for checking the pressure value. The use is not convenient. Furthermore, since the electronic tire pressure gauge has no light source, as in the dark or when the illumination is weak, the user must take time to look for the correct position of a tap. However, this is inconvenient to the user.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an electronic tire pressure gauge with a rotary pressure measuring head. In that, a meter body is rotatably engaged with respect to the pressure measuring head. By the elastomer of the meter body and the stopper of the pressure measuring head, the pressure measuring head may rotate with respect to the meter body through 360 degrees so as to match the air nozzzle of a tire and thus to decide an optimum position. Thus, the tire pressure can be measured conveniently and check the value of the tire pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic tire pressure gauge with a rotary pressure measuring head, wherein a stopper is installed at the inner lateral side of the pressure measuring head, and an elastomer is installed with respect to the meter body. The inner edge of the pressure measuring head may be installed with a plurality of grooves which are arranged around the edge and the elastomer is formed with a respective protrusion which can be buckled to the grooves on the edge of the pressure measuring head and may be adjusted from one groove to another groove. Therefore, no matter the pressure measuring head is rotated to any angle, a preferred positioning can be obtained.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic tire pressure gauge with a continuous rotary pressure measuring head, wherein one lateral side of the conductive disk is installed with a plurality of adjacent conductive tracks, while another surface is used to be connected pins of selective electronic elements (such aforesaid pressure sensing electronic element or the light emitting element described hereinafter) to the conductive tracks. By aforesaid structure, the plurality of conductive pins spaced engaged to the meter.body are contact with the selective tracks of the conductive disk of the pressure measuring head so that as the pressure measuring head rotates through 360 degrees, it will retain with preferred conduction of signals and power with meter body. The wire winding incorrectly between the meter body and the pressure measuring head is avoided. Therefore, it may prevent the tire meter pressure from improper use.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following-detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.